


Sherlolly: Arranged and There After

by jordimeryle



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordimeryle/pseuds/jordimeryle





	Sherlolly: Arranged and There After

The wedding was nearing with every day and Molly was getting cold feet.   
“Two more days”, she sighed. Her mother had given up on all hope of finding the right caterer, the right shoes, and the perfect color fabric to run her reluctant daughter down the aisle. Never the less, her mother was more than happy to take the task and turn Mollys “big day” her own dream wedding, something her mother never had. The only thing Molly had to do now was look happy on her wedding day, say “I do” to a man she barely knew.   
She wasn’t doing this for herself, or even for her mother, but for the sake of her family’s good name. Her father had run all of their finances dry and the only possible solution was for her to marry a wealthy man and live the rest of her posh life with him. When she was told this six months ago, she threw a fit and refused to marry a man that she did not love. Her father quieted her rant with a stinging slap to the face and announced to her mother and her that he knew the perfect man to marry her off to.  
“Marry her off” were his exact words, like she was some pawn in his game to cover his gambling addiction.   
“Who in their right mind would want to marry a girl so outspoken?” Her mother had asked him. Her father smiled brightly and replied “Sherlock Holmes, of course” and her mother squealed with delight.  
The Holmes family was the second richest in London and was more than willing to marry Sherlock off to any woman with good genes and a clean blood line. From the pictures Molly had seen of Sherlock, he was quite handsome, but there was a bit of a rebellious nature about him.   
-  
Molly layed in bed longer than she should have and her mother had come up in her room twice now, yelling at her for being so lazy on her wedding day.   
“You mean your wedding day, Mother” She smarted, earning her a glare from where her mother stood in the doorway.  
“Don’t make me get your father up here!” Her mother threatened, making Molly groan and flop out of bed and into the shower.   
Once clean, Molly made her way back to her bedroom and locked herself in, taking in the room that would no longer be hers. In just a few hours, her entire world would change. She would never admit it aloud, but she was scared. Terrified. She prayed that this man, this Sherlock, would be kind to her and, if she were lucky, let her bring along her medical books. She always had one with her. Without them, what would she have?  
“Molly!” Her mother yelled, pulling her from your thoughts. “You had better be out of bed!”   
Her doorknob rattled and Molly glared at it, not wanting her mother’s company. Not when she had so much on her mind.  
“Why is this locked? Molly Hooper! Open this door right now or so help me I will…” Her voice was cut off when Molly opened the door, greeting her mother with a scowl.  
“Honestly, Mum!” she said angrily.   
“You do not speak to me like that, darling.” She scolded, but then added brightly, “It’s your wedding day. You should be happy” She smoothed Molly’s hair. “Now, to get you ready. We will do your hair and makeup here. Your dress is at the chapel. We should be done in two hours, just enough time before the ceremony”   
Her mother grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her into the bathroom. “The natural light in here will help make your makeup look perfect.” Her mother mumbled as she pulled the makeup, bought specifically for today, out of the drawer and started applying it.   
-  
Molly stared at herself in the full length mirror, her wedding dress draped delicately over her shoulders and down her torso. When her mother had finally left the room to check on Sherlock, Molly felt like crying. This was not what she wanted in life. She wanted to get a degree in medical, travel the world, and be free before she got married. She wanted to break the mirror, shatter the image of the “perfect bride”. This was not her dream. It was her mothers.   
The door behind her opened and a tall, lean man walked in. She knew immediately who he was. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock closed the door behind him as his eyes traveled from the bottom of her dress, faltering at her chest, and all of the way up to her hair before meeting her eyes.   
“I want you to know, if it’s any consolation, that I am being forced into this marriage as well.” He explained. “And that I have stopped my days of being a detective, Mummy warned me that you are a proper lady and not to be put in any harms way.”  
Molly rolled her eyes and snorted.   
“Proper lady my butt. I’ll have you know, before my arrival at this blasted church, I downed at least three jelly doughnuts without my mother’s notice.” She said, putting a hand on her hip  
Sherlock’s eyes widened with surprise and laughed a little.  
“I could be out catching a serial killer right now, but you are holding me up.” he said.  
“The show must go on” Molly replied with a small smile. “Mother will kill you if she see’s you in here, you should leave. Anyway, it’s bad luck to see the wedding dress… or something like that.”   
Sherlock grunted and turned on his heel.   
“Our lives are doomed from this day forward anyway, what’s a little more bad luck going to do?” He said playfully, walking out the door.   
As the door shut, Molly turned back to the mirror and smiled to herself. At least we have one thing in common,she thought to herself, we both hate this wedding.   
-  
Three months since the “I do’s” and Molly and Sherlock were finally back from their honeymoon and having lunch with their parents.  
They were friends now, Molly and Sherlock, but acted like a happily married couple in front of their parents as a competition to see who could hold up the act the longest without giggling. The loser had to sleep on the couch for the week..   
“Looks like you kids are getting along well!” Molly’s mother smiled at the young couple who were so close to each other Molly could smell Sherlock’s breath, which, despite his heavy cigarette addiction, wasn’t all that bad. Molly smiled happily at her mother and felt Sherlock breathe deeply and grunt. Sherlock put his arm around Molly and tickled her side. She almost giggled before she stepped on his foot with her heel, making him withdraw his arm and take a drink to stop himself from yelping. Molly gave him a smug look and started to eat her salad.   
The lunch went better than expected, except neither of them had lost the game just yet. On their way to their new flat, which they had yet to see, Sherlock took his shoe off and revealed the bruise on the top of his foot from Molly’s heel.   
“You cheated” Sherlock sneered playfully and Molly smiled as she looked out the window feeling very proud of herself.  
-  
Sherlock hoped she hadn’t noticed that he was staring at her while she was reading on the bed. Since neither of them had won the game, he offered to sleep on the couch, but she offered to share the bed.   
She was laying under the covers, her brown hair falling down her shoulders and her glasses magnifying the deep brown of her eyes. He had learned to tell when she was very interested in the book she was reading by watching her mouth the words. Her breathing would get fast at an intense part and she would blush a little. If it was a sad part she would furrow her brows, and if it was a part that she didn’t like she would purse her lips.   
In the last few months, Sherlock had mentally recorded her likes and dislikes. Her personality was one of a strong willed individual and she took up the whole bed when she slept. She loved junk food and read a lot of medical journals during the day. He often wondered if she had once dreamed of going to school before they got married. He watched her twist her wedding ring a lot when she was quiet and he knew she didn’t like the feeling of it on her finger.   
While they were on their honeymoon he stopped in a small shop that specialized in making custom jewelry and proposed that they get matching chains to put their rings on. Molly thought about it for a moment but turned the idea down. Although the idea was intriguing, she knew her mother wouldn’t like that she wasn’t wearing her ring on her finger.  
-  
The next morning Janice, one of the maids that had stayed with Molly and her family even after her father had lost nearly everything, showed up at their flat to congratulate the ‘happy’ couple by cooking them breakfast. She was an older woman with a plump frame and graying hair she always kept up in a neat top bun.   
Molly sat at the kitchen table twirling her fork in her plate of eggs with her nose in a book while Sherlock and Janice talked.   
“You know” Janice started “She has always read sappy romance novels and medical journals. However, I have never seen her read murder mysteries” she explained to Sherlock.   
Molly didn’t look up from her book, but pushed her glasses back onto her nose and replied “I can hear you.” and shoveled a forkful of eggs into her mouth.   
“Your mother would smack you silly if she saw you take that big of a bite.” Janice reprimanded  
“She isn’t here.” Molly mumbled through another mouthful of eggs.  
“Your sass will get you in trouble one day, missy!” Janice said with a slightly stern voice, wagging her spatula at Molly, a bit of egg flying onto the cover of her book and making Sherlock make a loud snorting noise.  
Molly turned her head as Sherlock dabbing coffee off of his robe from his sudden outburst. She caught herself blushing from thinking of what else he could do with those hands. She remembered how they felt on her waist at the wedding. His long fingers delicately holding her as if she were a china doll, afraid if he squeezed her too hard she would shatter. At least, that’s what she would like to think. Sherlock looked up at her brushing some of his dark curls out of his eyes. Oh those eyes, she thought.   
Sherlock stared quizzically at molly trying to understand the look she was giving him, feeling his ears burn with blush. Janice cleared her throat and stood up. Sherlock broke his stare at Molly and smiled at Janice, standing up to help her to the door. Janice grabbed Molly’s chin and turned her head. “You behave,you crazy little thing!” Janice smiled. “I love you”   
Molly smiled and replied with “I love you too”, standing to show her to the door as well.   
When Janice left Molly took the medical journal out from the pages of the book she was reading. “She showed up out of the blue, this is the only way I could hide it. She hates it when I read these.” Molly explained as she shoved the sappy romance novel into a drawer where it probably would never be touched again.   
Sherlock stood behind Molly reading with her about the experiments done on hearts, noticing the underlines and highlights.   
“You’ve read this one before.” he stated. “Are the highlights things you want to do some day?” He asked, still reading one description of the inside of the heart and Molly nodded.  
“Mother would never let me touch a heart, but I think I wouldn’t mind seeing what it looked like and learning how to properly dissect one.” she responded, walking back to the table to finish her breakfast and tea. Sherlock followed her to finish his as well.   
-  
That night Molly sat in bed, waiting for Sherlock to get home. She wouldn’t usually be worried, but he had been gone all day and it was going on ten o’clock. Her eyelids started to close and she finally gave into sleep.   
Sherlock quietly opened the door to their bedroom a few hours later, peeking in to see if Molly was asleep. He caught sight of her lying on her side, her back to the door as her hair fell down her back and the moonlight washed over her body. Sherlock wondered what it would be like to curl up against her fragile body, his arm draping over her hips and pulling her closer to him as he nuzzled her hair. He quickly shook the thought from his head and pushed the door open, carrying a small bag in. He sat behind her on the bed with his legs crossed. He put his hand out and hesitated before tapping her shoulder. She groaned sleepily and shook his fingers off of her shoulder.   
He leaned in close to her ear “Molly, I need to show you something” He whispered. Molly opened her eyes and turned her head.  
“You’re home” she stated sleepily.  
“Yeah, forget that. I went and saw a friend today and he gave me something!” he said holding the paper bag up, smiling largely.   
Molly couldn’t help but notice the way his eyes gleamed with excitement and sat up turning on her bedside lamp.  
“Okay,” she yawned “Show me”.   
When did I say it was okay for him to wake me up? She thought to herself.   
Sherlock put his hand in the bag and pulled out an object the size of a fist holding it up to Molly’s face.   
“AH!” Molly screamed, realizing what it was “W-wh-what the HELL is that doing in that bag?!”she asked, scooting away from the object.   
Sherlock pulled it away from her and cocked his head to the side “I thought you wanted a heart to dissect” he asked, a little hurt.  
Molly saw the look and Sherlock’s face, as if he was a hurt puppy.   
“Yeah, I do.” She said relaxing “I just wasn’t expecting this, how did you eve—“ She stopped herself when she realized Sherlock was putting his other hand into the bag.   
“What else do you have?” She asked   
Sherlock pulled his hand out of the bag.  
“Nothing.” He said quickly  
Molly leaned forward and grabbed the bag holding it up to the light and looked inside only to find an eyeball peeking back at her.   
“Sherlock,” she said calmly “How did you get these?”   
Oh the things she could do with these objects, but it might be illegal.  
“I have a friend, or two” he smiled grabbing the bag and putting the heart back inside.   
-  
With Sherlock’s knowledge of Molly’s fascination with everything medical, he began to take her on assignments with him. She loved it, being so close to such strange things. And he loved that she loved it.  
After nearly every assignment, they would head back to their flat, Molly happily yammering on about corpses, guts, and the likes as Sherlock matched her excited stride, letting her ramble on.  
But this night, she was quiet as she and Sherlock walked back to the cab. He opened the door for her and she slid in, he scooting in after her. Sherlock gave the driver the address and Molly watched him speak, watching the way his mouth moved, enjoying the way he used his hands while trying to give the obviously new driver directions. The things she wanted to- no.  
Was it too soon? It had been two years. Two years since their first meeting. Two years since their wedding. It wasn’t too soon. Boldly, he set a hand on Sherlock’s knee, silencing him. He looked down at her hand and then up at her as her cheeks burned red.  
“And make it quick.” He told the driver, his gaze never leaving Molly.  
-  
Sherlock stumbled up the stairs, nearly falling twice as he tried to keep their mouths together and make it to their flat with the majority of their clothing on. Molly nipped at his lip as he pushed her up against the wall, fishing in her pocket for the key to open the door. She gasped as he roamed her pocket, his long fingers failing to pick out the key.  
“Sherlock” she breathed as she removed his hand from deep in her pocket and pulled the key out herself, slamming it into the lock the wrenching the door open. As the door swung open, Sherlock’s arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her from falling.  
They barely made it to the doorway of their bedroom before they were both painting, the little clothing they hadn’t ripped off each other, now shed around their feet. He fell on the bed on top of her, his lips roaming her jaw, her neck, trailing down onto her chest and nipping at her small breasts. His eyes darted up at her face between kisses, calculating his next move. Always so calculating. His hands moved down to her hips as he kissed her stomach and hip bones, his teeth raking across her freckled skin as she raised her lips slightly, lost in the pleasure he gave. He moved lower, his nose dragging along her inner thigh, his eyes not leaving her face. She squirmed as he kissed each freckle.  
“Sherlock!” She cried out, making him jump up with concern.  
“What?” He asked, pushing himself up off his knees and hovering over her. “Did I hurt you? Am I doing this wrong?”  
Her eyes lock on his and she laughs.  
“Oh no, Sherlock! No! You’re amazing!” She smiled and pushed herself up to kiss his lips. “Simply devine!”  
“Then shall I continue?” He smirked, raising an eyebrow.  
She bit her lip and nodded, “Please, Sherlock.” She said. “I want you so bad.”  
He crouched over her, his knee just beside her elbow as he climbed over her, kissing her from her forehead to her toes as his fingers worked in ways she never thought fingers could. She called out his name as he pushed himself inside slowly, moaning as he did so.  
“I must warn you,Molly.” He spoke between gritted teeth. “I have never done-” He pushed farther, resulting in Molly’s squeals and a long moan from himself. “Anything like this before.” He adjusted slightly, drawing back. “In books, however-” His words were cut off by Molly’s lips against his collarbone as she pushed herself into his thrust, her teeth catching at his skin and making him groan.  
“Molly.” He groaned, his thrusts becoming sloppier. “Lord, Molly!”  
“Oh my god. Sherlock, don’t-” Her voice shook and caught with his movements.”Don’t stop, please!”  
He continued his movements, becoming faster and sloppier with each thrust. He chanted her name, his face by her ear as he released with a low grunt and a squeal from her, she followed right after.  
Panting, he kissed her neck, gasping for breaths. She moved her head so their lips met and he pulled out slowly, making her gasp. He rolled over and his back hit the mattress, making her slim frame bounce. Their eyes met and he turned towards her, smiling.  
“Come here,” He said. She turned on her side, away from Sherlock, and he pulled her towards him with one strong arm.  
Her back was against his chest and he breathed in her scent, his eye closing. She giggled as he ran his lips against the back of her neck, nipping at the back of her ear. His lips stopped suddenly at her lobe.  
“Molly,” He said. “I love you.”  
She sighed and turned her entire body towards him, their legs tangling together.  
“And I love you, Sherlock.” She pressed her forehead to his chest and closed her eyes.  
-

 

~ Three Years Later~  
Molly felt the sun shining on her face and smiled knowing that when she opened her eyes the man she loved would be laying in her bed. She didn’t realize that she was still smiling until a long finger poked her cheek. Molly opened her eyes to see that Sherlock was beside her propped up on his elbow.   
“Have you been watching me sleep again?” She asked him. She could feel her cheeks start to burn from embarrassment.  
“Molly, after five years of marriage, I don’t understand why you always blush” Sherlock sighed and flopped over onto his back and closed his eyes.   
“I could sleep like this for days.” he added and opened his eyes to look over at Molly.  
“What do you mean ‘like this?’” Molly asked him.  
Sherlock rolled his eyes and flipped back onto his side propping himself back onto his elbow. He reached his fingers towards Molly’s face and hesitated before wiping hair from her eyes, trailing his finger pads down to her cheek. He rested his hand there and looked Molly in the eye. Molly had only ever seen this vulnerable look on his face once before when he came to her for help.   
“Like this..” He paused and leaned closer to her and just before their lips touched he finished “With you beside me, Molly Hooper” their lips met and there was a small squeal from the doorway, and in turn a small coo from the cradle in the corner. Sherlock pulled away from Molly to look behind him just in time to see a small body dive into their bed.  
She bounced on the both of them. Shoulder length black curls bouncing with every jump and bright blue eyes shining. She definitely looked like Sherlock, but thankfully didn’t act like him.   
“Daddy loves Mommy!” Ainslie squealed again bouncing over to their bed. Sherlock smiled big and picked Ainslie up. Ainslie wrapped her arms around Sherlock’s neck and pressed her cheek against his looking over at Molly.  
“Does Mommy love Daddy?” she asked, eyes wide with wonder. Molly smiled and sat up kissing Ainslie on the nose.   
“Of course i do, silly!” Molly answered. Ainslie’s face lit up and she reached for Molly.  
Sherlock laughed and leaned over to kiss Molly on the lips, resulting in a “yuck!” from their little one.  
A tiny shriek disrupted their intimacy and Molly instinctually got up and moved towards the bassinet in the corner, wrapping her arms around their squirmy little boy.   
“Aiden.” She cooed at their tiny green eyed, blonde haired little infant. “Good morning, precious prince.”  
“I suppose it’s time to start the day.” Sherlock said, kissing the babe’s little head and throwing Ainslie over his shoulder playfully, making Ainslie squeal. He kissed Molly’s forehead.  
“I love you.”


End file.
